


Dance With Me

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Huxloliday 2017 Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Evil Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Tea is the Cure for Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo Ren has nightmares and Hux is always there to help him through it.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Huxloliday's prompt, "Summer Storms" I hope you enjoy! x

Kylo used to love the rain. When Ben was alive, his father always joked he could tell when it would come, because he could smell it in the air. Before he left home, the rain was always a thing to be celebrated; he always wondered if his grandfather had seen rain. Probably not, considering he was a slave on a desert planet before he became a Jedi, so he made sure to have extra fun, enough for the both of them.

Kylo hasn’t felt rain in a long time, not since the massacre.

The beauty of living on star destroyers was the lack of weather. Everything was regulated to optimal standards, the temperature and all. He had forgotten what it was like to be planet side in a place where the sun barely shined.  

Thunder ripped through the sky, and Hux stirred gently beside him. They had taken a personal leave for the week to visit Hux’s home world Arkanis, where he was informed of the weather conditions. Kylo thought he would be able to handle it, but if lying awake at 0300 was anything to attest, he wasn’t. It was dark in the room, the time of night combined with thick drapes pulled closed in the small cottage they had rented blocked out the flash of lightning. With a wave of his hand, he opened the drapes just a sliver, just so he had some moonlight to see by.

He watched for a moment as rain sloshed down the glass, streaking it and warping the view of the patio. Another roll of thunder cracked, and he could feel his heart beat quicker.

“Are you awake?” Kylo whispered, only loud enough as to not disturb his General if he were indeed sleeping.

“No.” Was the soft reply, making Kylo smile – even asleep he was a sarcastic shit. Kylo loved him. “Why are you up?” Hux rolled over, looping his arms around Kylo’s neck and bringing him in for a sleepy kiss.

“Every time I close my eyes I’m brought back to that fucking Temple.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. Lightning flashed and illuminated the room, casting shadows over his lover’s face, that twisted into a concerned frown.

“Come.” Hux sat up, throwing the covers away from his feet and dislodging Millicent in the process. One thing Kylo admired about Hux was that when he’s up, he’s up.

Kylo knew better than to ask, and followed him into the kitchen.

The windows were made with double reinforced glass, but still they shook with the force of the thunder. Kylo marveled at how Hux even so much as flinch as he put the kettle on and held a hand out. Kylo took it, and let himself be pulled through the sliding glass doors and onto the patio. On the way out, Hux pressed a button on some hidden panel, causing music to play just loud enough that they could hear it over the smack of water.

“Dance with me.” Hux demanded, and Kylo couldn’t stop the grin that was slowly spreading across his face, for General Hux was in front of him soaked to the bone, with arms out waiting for Kylo to fill them.

They started out slow, mildly self-conscious to be intimate outside in the rain, even though there was no one around for miles and miles to see them. Waltzing around one another, Kylo dipped Hux, who let out a startled laugh and clung to slippery arms for protection.

_I’ve got you,_ Kylo pressed his forehead to Hux’s, who hummed along to the tune of the music.

_I know._ He thought back, before stepping away and demanding to be spun.

They danced faster and faster, until they were doing more splashing in the puddles than anything else.

“My mother had this little ceramic dish that said, ‘Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass...It's about learning to dance in the rain.’” Hux laughed, and Kylo grinned with how cheesy that saying was.

“You’re wonderful.” Kylo breathed against Hux’s lips, earning a beautiful smile.

The kettle whistled, and without a word Hux peeled his soaked pajama shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He then stepped out of his flannel bottoms, and walked back inside the kitchen completely nude. Kylo was barely wearing anything to begin with, but he followed suit, leaving his drenched boxers outside to dry in the morning.

When Kylo stepped back inside, he was greeted with the sight of his naked lover pouring two mugs of tea. His dog tags glinted in the light from the fridge as he pulled out some cream.

“Can I help?” Kylo leaned against the counter, wiping his skin down with a nearby dish towel. Hux had beads of rainwater dotting his arms and legs that glittered every time lightning flashed.

“Sit on the couch, the tea needs to cool a little bit.” Hux shook his head, and Kylo smiled, doing as he was told.

The couch was leather and cool on his skin, and he settled back into it, closing his eyes to try and slip into meditation. He heard Hux clinking about in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets and drawers. The minutiae of his tea ritual brought calm to his mind as the summer storm raged on outside. He didn’t bother opening his eyes when he heard Hux pad into the living room, nor when he listened to Hux set the mugs down on coasters so they wouldn’t leave rings on the nice wood table.

He did open his eyes when he felt two soft hands rub up his thighs, a pleased hum reverberating in his chest.

“Just lay back,” Hux whispered, nipping at Kylo’s lips. “Let me make you feel good.”  

He sucked in a breath as Hux licked a stripe up his cock, now hard from Hux’s touches. He arched his back a little and Hux smiled, pressing his tongue into the slit before enveloping the head into his mouth. Kylo’s hands automatically went to Hux’s hair, running his fingers through the wet strands, pushing them back away from his lover’s gorgeous face.

“Hux,” Kylo moaned softly, not knowing what he was asking for. Hux took him deeper, arms steadying himself around the backs of Kylo’s thighs, and he hummed around his cock. Kylo let his head fall back, keeping his eyes trained on the bobbing of Hux’s head. He knew he was being loud, but he couldn’t stop all the breathy moans that were wrung out of him at Hux’s attention.

_Talk,_ Hux ordered, sending his thoughts to Kylo instead of coming up for air.

“Fuck, Hux, it feels good. Better than good it feels like magic, I love when you suck my dick, you’re so good to me.” Kylo rambled, filling the silence with his ragged voice. He wasn’t even really doing anything but he still felt like he ran a mile.

After a while, Hux pulled off with a pop and gave Kylo a look that was filled with hopeless love. He moved to sit up, but Hux pushed him back down, leaving his hands of Kylo’s sweat damp chest. With a few squeezes to his pecs, Hux climbed onto the couch and straddled his lap, moving his hands from Kylo’s chest to the sides of his face.

Kylo turned his head to press a kiss to each palm, and slipped his hands to loosely hold Hux’s waist. If Kylo hadn’t fucked him senseless only a couple hours ago, he would frown at the lack of lube, but Hux had done a good job of getting him slick with spit, and he was still decently loose from earlier, so he didn’t mention it.

“I love you.” Hux smudged the words into Kylo’s skin, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. He whined as he lowered himself down onto Kylo’s cock, pushing Kylo further into the couch.

They were both tired, and weren’t going to last very long after the marathon of sex they had already had, but it made Kylo’s eyes roll back just the same, watching Hux take what he wanted from his body, and giving him every piece of his in return. Kylo used the force to pull open all the curtains in the room, and Hux was awash with light, the drops of rain merging with the sweat that began to surface from his exertion.

“You like looking at me.” Hux said, not a question. Kylo nodded, and lifted a hand to wrap around Hux’s own flushed red cock, but he swatted it away. “Let me do all the work.” He licked his lips, and put Kylo’s hand back on his hip.

Kylo surrendered then, truly too exhausted to hold back any longer. He came with a soft _oh,_ like he was surprised by it, and went limp underneath his lover. Hux didn’t still, clenching around him and milking every last drop of come that he could, while jerking off into his own fist. After two or three pulls, he came, spilling all over his hand and Kylo’s stomach.

They breathed into each other’s mouths for a moment, before Hux gingerly climbed off, settling onto the couch next to Kylo.

“Thank you.” Kylo said, his voice steady despite his readiness to collapse into silk sheets.

“Don’t be silly.” Hux smiled, tucking a piece of hair from his face. He pressed himself against Kylo’s side, taking one hand in his own.

“I don’t mean the sex, I mean earlier.” Kylo clarified with a smile of his own, feeling calmer from dancing than he had from anything else.

“I know I can’t make you forget everything you’ve done, but I hope you know that I’m yours no matter what.” He turned to face him seriously, eyes burning.

“I love you.” Kylo kissed him, and kissed him again.

They did the most bare minimum clean-up job possible, before returning to their bed. Hux fell back asleep before Kylo could, but with Hux tucked against his body, he knew that summer storms wouldn’t haunt his nightmares anymore; instead they’d be filled with loving waltzes and forgotten tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to chat with me about kylux or anything you can find me on tumblr @cowboykylux xxx


End file.
